Speechless
by ValleyGurl4rmHell
Summary: Why is McGonagalls grips so tight and why is Dumbledore crying. Why do I feel a sense of dread in this room. Also why is Mr and Mrs. Weasly look like they want to cry. Wats wrong is all I can think. Pls R&R.


Speechless  
  
All H.P. Characters  
  
Belong to J.K.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It's a dramatic tale in a Hogwart students point of view. Something that doesn't reveal the victim. Please R&R. I hope you enjoy it or even read it!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I felt Mcgonagalls grip tighten on my shoulders as Mrs. Weasly started.  
  
Mrs. Weasly::I'm so sorry::   
  
I saw her trembling slighty but I don't think she noticed and I didn't quite understand. She was gripping Mr. Weaslys hand a bit more tighter than usual but Mr. Weasly had no affecct as though he understood she needed to. I could see tears shimmering in her eyes and looked toward Dumbledore for an answer but his gaze was lowered and thats when a huge lump started to produce in the middle of my throat. Mr. Weasly also had tears in his eyes and thats when I knew this wasn't good news. I was to scared to look behind me because the grip from Mcgonagall on my shoulders told me that she would probally have an answer and I wasn't ready for one.  
  
Mr. Weasly::Molly.. he said quietly, do... you... want... me... he said slowly as if searching for his words::  
  
Mrs. Weasly::no no she said coming to herself and wiping a tear from her cheek::Your.. your parents..are..::  
  
She said something under her breath that sounded a lot like ""dead"" but I didn't want to believe it and uttered ""What"" as though I didn't hear. But Mrs. weasly couldn't keep on going and broke down she kept sayin she had to be strong for my sake but I just or didn't want to understand. Thats when Mr. Weasly began. And thats when Mcgonagalls grip became tighter and began to hurt but I didn't say anything as I felt the vibration from her and knew she was crying siliently.  
  
Mr. Weasly::god help me he said to his self::he couldn't look at me as he said these words::Your parents.. were.. murdered...... by..by..by::  
  
He said it so quietly I had to hold my breath to hear but he didn't finish and I thought it was some sick joke.  
  
Dumbledore::Voldemort:: he finished for Mr. Weasly straight and quietly::  
  
Thats when he put his head up and stared at me and for the first time I saw that Dumbledore was crying and later I learned it wasn't just because of the death even though he sincerely mourned that but for me. He wepted to see me hurt but I never learned why. I suddenly then figured it out that this wasn't some sick joke but it still took a minute for the words to sink in. I looked at Dumbledore then at Mrs. Weasly who was crying then at Mr. Weasly who had silent tears flowing down his cheecks and then heard sniffling behind me. I just closed my eyes and tears started flowing out of them and I couldn't stop and I started shivering and backing away and saying ""your joking right"" over and over again and then I finally opened my eyes and saw Mcgonagall in complete tears and Dumbledores face in his hands and I could see his shoulders shaking. I just fell to my knees with uncontrollable tears. Mrs. weasly tried to hug me but I pushed her away and she tried again and I just let her in. She was hugging me with motherly love and I couldn't resist. I was crying the hardest I had in my entire life and I didn't even care that I wasn't alone because that entire room was crying with me even the portaits on the walls couldn't hold back tears. After about a hour of crying and hugging I seased down to sniffles but couldn't say a word. I was sitting on the sofa staring at my shoe buckles when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Mr. Weasly staring down at me with extremely red ears and nose.  
  
Mr. Weasly::he sniffed in::your going to stay with us for now on..he then produced a quivering smile::  
  
Mrs. Weasly::were going to take care of you she said quietly with a slight smile and hugged me::  
  
I wish she hadn't because my eyes began to fill up again but then I saw Dumbledore smiling at me with glistering tears in his deep blue eyes and I looked around and just felt proud I knew these people. I could see they could feel my pain and just the feeling and sudden deep respect for these people left me absolutely speechless.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Thanx so much for reading and I hope it brought atleast the thought of sadness and please, please review. 


End file.
